Hocus Pocus 2
by Pca student
Summary: 20 years later on Halloween, a 16 year old girl named Kendra Jones goes to the Sanderson sisters' house with two of her friends, taking her two little siblings with her. Were the Sanderson sisters really defeated last time? All questions are answered when the black flame candle is lit again.
1. 20 years later

**To celebrate the 20th anniversary of Hocus Pocus; I decided to write a sequel which takes place this Halloween!**

* * *

In Salem Massachusetts, 1693, shortly after the Sanderson Sisters were hung by the town folks for taking Emily Binx's life force; one of the male town folks, Peter was asked by Mr. and Mrs. Binx to go back to the sisters' cottage and investigate. He was a close friend.

"I ask of thee to go check the witches' cottage for our son Thackery." Mrs. Binx told him. Hope was still in her eyes. She wanted to believe he was still alive and well.

"But thy son is gone. He was nowhere to be found." Peter replied.

"Please Peter, we ask of thee; thou must." Mr. Binx begged.

Peter sighed and headed off. "Thou has thine word." He went to his farm to get his horse.

His wife Elizabeth walked over to give him a kiss. "Please be careful."

"Thou mustn't worry for me. I shall return." He assured her.

Their son Jack began pulling on his leg, not wanting him to go.

"I will be back. I promise thee." Peter got on his horse and took off. Once he got to the cottage; he glanced around a bit scared. As he was about to enter the cottage, a black cat came near his feet. Not knowing the cat was really Thackery Binx; he thought it was the witches' cat. "Flee you beast! Be gone!" Peter kicked him away. "The town has suffered enough."

He began to look around, calling Thackeray's name. He stopped when he heard the sound of pages flipping. "Huh?" He turned and saw Winifred's spell book in the glass case. The pages were flipping as if a giant breeze came. It finally stopped on the page after the 'Bringing the sisters back on Hallows eve when a virgin lights the candle' page.

He read the page and his eyes widened with fear.

_'If thou fails to suck the lives of all the children before sunset, _

_thou will have a second chance if the candle shall be lit again.'_

"Heavens no! No!" Peter left the cottage, got back on his horse and went back to his wife and son. He began to bang on the wooden door. "Elizabeth, Jack!"

Elizabeth answered the door and became concerned as she saw the panicked look on her husband's face. "Peter! Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"If the witches fail to steal the lives of all the children in Salem when they're brought back; they hast a second chance." He explained.

The entire town was warned and everyone stirred clear from the witches' cottage and the black cat who guarded it to make sure a virgin wouldn't try to light the candle. None of the people thought about doing it, not during those times. But by the time it was nearing the early 1900's, things were different. A lot of people began to think the whole witches' thing was a myth and it became a joke. Binx was really on guard during those times but in 1993, he couldn't stop Max Dennison from lighting the candle and bringing the sisters back but he, Max, Allison and Dani easily outsmarted and defeated them for good...Or so they thought. None of them knew about the second chance, not even the witches knew.

In 1693, before they were hung, they told the town they would return on Hallows eve when a virgin lights the candle.

* * *

320 years later...October 31rst, 2013.

It was Thursday morning and Kendra Jones was in her room, putting books in her back pack and getting ready for school. She was 16 years old and in her junior year of High School. She had long curly blond hair that almost neared her breasts and periwinkle blue eyes. She had on a light periwinkle blue shirt that almost matched her eyes and a white skirt. She also had on a beautiful silver cross necklace and a purity ring with a sky blue diamond design on one of her fingers.

Kendra Jones was a friendly and smart teenager and a straight A student. She was very serious when it came to school and homework and she was so mature for her age that most people thought she was in her 20's or 30's. She has a passion for reading, writing and singing. She was also really good at playing the piano and took piano lessons every Wednesdays and Fridays at her church. She participated in choirs there and was good at Guitar.

She would be at the piano singing her heart out on Sunday at 5 in the afternoon and she even sang at funerals. Her step dad owned the church. Her mom and biological dad divorced a few years ago when mom found out he was cheating on her and sleeping with other women. He claimed he wasn't getting enough attention from mom. They weren't getting along that well anymore, anyways so they got a divorce. The truth was, mom wanted to divorce him five years before this incident but her beliefs of divorce were stopping her. He wasn't a really nice man or dad anyways. Well he was at first but he changed.

Kendra's eight year old brother, Bobby who was Five at the time; was really upset when he found out Mom and Dad were separating but two years later when Bobby was in the second grade and Kendra was in the ninth grade, their mom fell in love with the man who owned the church they went too. The feeling was mutual. They started off as really good friends but they felt a connection. He was a nice man and both Kendra and Bobby liked him and saw him as a father figure so they were both happy when the two fell in love and got married.

Kendra had her mom's blond hair and blue eyes and Bobby had his dad's dark brown hair and brown eyes. Before Kendra could pick up her light blue comb from her dresser, knocking on her door startled her.

"Kendra!" It was her adopted sister, Donna Miller. She was six years old and had curly blond hair that was a little pass her cheeks and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with pink sneakers. She had been through so much. Last September, she lost her parents in a car accident and she had been living with the Jones' since November when they adopted her. When her parents died, she had stopped talking for a very long time cause she was so traumatized and devastated. The only time she would talk even just a little was when she was asked important questions.

Kendra tried to comfort Donna while she grieved over the terrible loss of her parents and Donna slowly opened up to her and soon saw her as a sister she never had. She began to like the Jones' The kind family that has been taking care of her.

"Come in." Kendra noticed the sad look in Donna's eyes and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to go to school anymore." Donna had problems with other kids at school. She would get bullied because she was different and because a lot of the kids were just mean. She had dyslexia and took special classes, that's one of the main reasons why she was bullied and teased.

"Is this about the kids?" Kendra asked, knowingly.

"They're always being mean to me and Bobby." Donna whined. "They won't stop! They all hate us!"

"Well just try not to let those brats get to you, okay? What they tell you isn't true. You're a very smart and sweet girl. Just because you're different and have problems, doesn't mean any of the things they tell you." Kendra put an arm on her shoulder. "Just repeat to yourself 'I am Donna Miller and I am a very smart and sweet girl' and keep saying it till you believe it, alright?"

Donna nodded and smiled a little. "Alright."

"Hey, school will be over before you know it and tonight I'll take you and Bobby trick or treating, okay?" Kendra assured her.

Donna brightened up. "Okay."

"Great, we better go downstairs for breakfast." Kendra left the room and rushed downstairs.

Donna glanced around a bit before finally following.

In the kitchen, Bobby had picked up a box of frosted flakes and was about to pour the last remaining into his bowl until Kendra rushed over and grabbed the bag from him. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry but I got here first!" He really loved to annoy and tease his sister. He was already dressed for school as well. He had on a red shirt, blue pants and sneakers.

"Hate to break it to you kid but you're not the only one living in this house. You have to share with everyone else." She retorted, folding her arms triumphly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Thank you." She poured half the cereal into a bowl she picked up from the counter, opened the fridge, got out the milk and poured some in the cereal. She got a spoon from the drawer, pulled out a seat and settled in. Donna had prepared a bowl of cereal for herself as well. Their parents were gone for work and they left Kendra responsible for her younger siblings.

After breakfast; Kendra threw out the empty cereal box. "Remind me to add Frosted flakes to the shopping list the next time we go out." She said, just speaking out loud to herself.

"Oh we will." Bobby replied with a wide grin.

"Zip it." She gave him a warning look. "Or I'll just take Donna trick or treating and make you stay here, handing out candy."

Bobby's grin immediately vanished.

"Now go brush your teeth and get ready for school." She ordered pointing to the stairs.

He rolled his eyes. "When did you become my mother?"

"Since mom and dad left for work." She replied, smiling.

He groaned and went upstairs.

Kendra had a bathroom in her room so she didn't have to wait for Bobby. Soon the school bus came for Donna and Bobby and Kendra heard the kids on the bus laughing and insulting them. She felt really bad for them; especially Donna.

Kendra got her backpack, left the house and headed for her car. It was a silver metallic Acura TSX. Her 18 year old brother Joey bought it for her for her sweet 16 in June. Like her brother Bobby; he resembled dad. Joey had just graduated Jacob Bailey High School in early June and was on his way to college. He wanted to become a car mechanic. Ever since he was little, he was obsessed with cars and his room was practically filled with toy cars.

She opened the car door, got in, buckled up and drove to Jacob Bailey High School. Once she arrived the school parking lot, she pulled to a stop. She saw a Pearly white Acura TSX pull to a stop in the parking space next to hers. It belonged to her best friend Barbra Smith. She was one of the most popular girls in Jacob Bailey High, cheerleading caption and one of the wealthiest people in all of Salem. Her family was very rich so she could afford a lot of nice stuff. She had blond hair, blue eyes and wore very fashionable clothes. She was the school's fashion plate. She and Kendra have known each other and were best friends since the 3rd grade.

Barbra stepped out of her car. She was wearing a sparkly, shiny white top with a beautiful gold diamond shaped necklace and a white skirt. She also had on glittery gold boots that matched her necklace. She walked over to Kendra. "Hey Kenken."

"Hi Barb." Kendra replied.

Another car stopped in a parking space. It was a red Volkswagen beetle convertible. This one belonged to Kendra's other best friend, Rachel Vines. Rachel was gothic like and she got most of her clothes from Hot topic. She had a belly button piercing and a dragon tattoo on her left arm. She liked to listen to punk, heavy and dark metal. She really loved Halloween and spooky stuff so today was a very exciting day for her. She had been watching a lot of horror and magic movies all month.

She had on a black mini skirt with a skeleton belt around it and chains hanging from it. She had on a black top with a skeleton skull design on it and she was wearing a skeleton necklace. She had dark brown hair with red high lights and brown eyes. Her nails were painted black and she had on black eye shadow and eye liner. She and Kendra have been friends and known each other since the eighth grade.

When Rachel first moved to Salem Massachusetts and enrolled Jacob Bailey Junior High, she had no friends and was immediately considered a freak, an outcast and an emo by many of her peers. Crazy rumors were made up and students gossiped. Kendra wasn't like the others though and didn't judge her for her appearance. She actually got to know Rachel and discovered she was a nice person. You don't want to get on her bad side though.

She had cutting problems in freshmen year and was suicidal because she had abusive, alcoholic parents who would yell at her and beat her up. For a long time she kept it to herself until Kendra found her cutting her arm. Rachel broke down and told her everything. She is now living with her Aunt Monika. She has been, since a few days later when they went to court so Monika can have full custody over her.

"Hey Ken, Bar." Rachel greeted as she walked over. "This day is going to be the best day ever! I can feel it!"

"Now you say that every Halloween." Barbra replied shaking her head and smiling.

"I know but this one's going to be different! I can feel it." Rachel said. Halloween was her favorite time of the year along with the whole month of October. What made things better about this month was that her birthday was this month. It was on the 24rth. Just a week away from Halloween.

She just turned 16 and like every year her party was Halloween themed and everyone would dress up in spooky and scary outfits. Rachel was a vampire, Kendra was a witch and Barbra was a freaky Goth with a green wig. The party was a blast and since Rachel and her aunt Monika lived in a mansion; for Rachel's birthday, Monika made it a Haunted mansion. Rachel was very excited about that and her mansion was still a Haunted mansion.

The three friends entered the building.

"I'm thinking of having a horror movie marathon tonight and Josh will be over." Rachel said.

Josh Stryde was Kendra's guy best friend and Rachel and Barbra's friends as well. He met Kendra and Barbra in sixth grade and became their friend right after Kendra defended him from a school bully named Terrance. Josh was sort of a horror movie geek and was interested in making films. He became Rachel's friend 2 years later and had feelings for her ever since. He was too shy to say anything though. She liked him too and would often blush when they hung out. He loved horror movies and listened to the same kind of music.

He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a job at the Sanderson sisters' house that Dani Dennison owned. She worked there till eight at night. It had been remodeled 20 years ago and was once again a museum. She went by Mrs. Vinson now and was Kendra and her friends' home room teacher. Josh's job was to make sure everything was in the right place.

Barbra had out her iPhone 5S and was texting someone. "My parents are going to a Halloween party. What about you Ken?" Barbra asked Kendra who sighed.

"I don't know yet. I might take Bobby and Donna trick or treating."

"What a bummer." Barbra remarked.

"Not really. It's always fun to count how much candy we get." Kendra really did have fun taking her siblings trick or treating. It was great to see decorated houses and children dressed up.

At that moment, a handsome and muscular guy walked over to Kendra. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His name was Scott Randall and he was one of the most popular guys at school. He was on the football team and was the captain. He was Kendra's boyfriend. They have been dating since last September. "So you coming to Justin's Halloween party tonight?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the neck.

Justin Torres was Scott's best friend and was also on the football team. He was the second most popular guy at school. He had dirt blond hair and brown eyes. He owned a mansion and loved to throw parties when his parents were away.

Kendra smiled a little. "Sorry, I can't. I promised I'd take Donna and Bobby trick or treating."

"Well that's too bad. Hope you change your mind." He winked.

"I'll come." Barbra told him. "I have nothing planned for tonight." She turned to Rachel. "How about you Rach?"

"No, I'm having a horror movie marathon with Josh. Remember?" Rachel replied.

"Catch you later." Scott walked off.

"Practically the whole school's going to this party and two of my best friends aren't." Barbra put her arms around them. "You guys really suck." She joked.

At Jacob Bailey Elementary School; Donna and Bobby were walking through the halls. They heard some kids whisper and snicker as they passed by. "Look," A boy at his locker said to a girl as he pointed at Donna and Bobby. "It's the school's biggest freaks."

Bobby was teased too because he had asthma and was ADHD. He was very hyper ever since he was a toddler and had trouble staying still. He would jump up and down on the furniture and run all over the place. He didn't calm down when he got older. He only got worse. So when he was five; Mr. and Mrs. Jones took him to a doctor and found out he had ADHD. He took medicine to help him stay in control and he also took an inhaler with him everywhere he went; incase he had an asthma attack. He had asma since he was six. "Just don't listen to them Donna." He told her quietly, trying to ignore the teasing himself.

...

In Home room, Kendra was listening to the Legend of the Sanderson sisters. Well not really. She had heard about this 'legend' all month. She was just doodling in her journal.

"And no one knew what became of Thackary Binx those 320 years ago." Mrs. Vinson finished. She was now 28 and a half years old and was married to a man named Charles Vinson. They had a three year old son named Alex and a one year old daughter named Vivian. They also had a black cat named Binx.

The bell rang. It was now free period and Kendra, Barbra and Rachel began to roam the halls. Barbra once again had out her iPhone and was texting and Rachel was just glancing around.

"Sup?" Josh asked walking over. "So you going to Justin's party tonight Kenken?"

"Nah, trick or treating with Donna and Bobby." She replied.

"I'm going to the Sanderson sisters' cottage." He said.

"You know," Rachel began. "People have been talking about their legend all month." She turned to Kendra. "You don't actually think it could be true, do you?"

"Of course not." Kendra replied.

"Well maybe when my shift ends at 8, we can find out ourselves." Josh grinned. "What do you guys say? Ready to meet the Sanderson sisters?"

"I guess. This is more exciting than our planned marathon." Rachel replied.

"I'll go." Kendra said. "Barb?"

"Pass! I'm still going to Justin's. You guys have fun and tell me all about it."

...

It was lunch time and Donna and Bobby were getting ready to go out on the playground. They had just finished lunch. "I have to go to the bathroom alright. Can you wait for me on the bench?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

He walked off and as Donna walked through the hall alone; she heard kids snickering and saw them pointing towards her. She began to feel self conscious and thought of what Kendra told her earlier. "I am Donna Miller and I am a very smart and sweet girl." Donna said to herself. And she kept repeating it over and over to herself until she got outside and sat at a gray bench.

"Look!" A boy exclaimed pointing to Donna. His name was Billy and a group of kids were behind him. "It's little Miss Dumma Miller." He finished. He and the others laughed.

She tried to ignore them but it was hard. Her therapist told her that they made fun of her cause she was different and they didn't understand her. "Oh no!" Billy began sarcastically. "Dumma can't hear me, she's going deaf."

They all laughed again.

"Just leave me alone." Donna told them with an attitude.

"Ooh!" The kids said.

"You don't belong in this school. You're a freak! You and the other dumb kids shouldn't be here. You're gonna give us cooties and we'll become dumb too." Billy told her.

"That's not true!" Donna cried.

"Is too! Dummy." A girl replied.

"I am not dumb!" Tears escaped Donna's eyes.

"Then why do you take special classes, huh?" Billy asked getting in her face.

"Because you're stupid, that's why!" The girl said with her arms folded.

"No!" Donna cried. She believed everything they told her.

"You're brain dead!" Another boy exclaimed.

"It's not true!" Donna cried out desperately. She was mostly trying to convince herself. Could they be right? "It's not true!"

"It is true!" Billy insisted. "You have dyslexia. That means you're a freak! You were dumb even way before you were put in a special class!"

"No!"

Bobby heard her scream as he was about to walk over and immediately rushed over. "Donna, what's wrong?" He looked up and saw the bullies. They picked on him too. "Hey, it's asthma boy." Billy teased. "Where's your inhaler, huh?" He asked sarcastically. He then pretended to be out of breath. "Can't. breath. need. inhaler!"

The others laughed.

"It's not funny! Leave my sister alone!"

"She's not your sister! She's adopted! Her parents are dead." Billy replied.

More tears escaped from Donnas' eyelids and Bobby was enraged with the bullies. "Don't say that!" He told Billy.

Donna jumped up. "I hate this school! I hate it!" She ran off crying.

"Donna!" Bobby ran after her and the kids laughed and began to chant "Cry baby Donna! Cry baby Donna!" Over and over.

...

While Kendra was walking with her friends; her iphone started vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?...Donna?"

...

Donna was in Principal Melissa's office using the telephone and Bobby was standing next to her. "I wanna go home!" She cried.

...

"Kids are teasing you again?" Kendra guessed.

...

"And Bobby too."

...

Kendra sighed. "I'm in school right now. I can't just leave. Look, why don't you and Bobby just stay with the principal? School will be over before you know it and we'll go trick or treating, alright?"

...

Donna smiled a little. "Okay."

...

"So what did little sis want?" Barbra asked as Kendra hung up and stared at her phone worried about Donna and Bobby.

Kendra sighed. "Kids are teasing her again. The usual. They just won't leave her and Bobby alone."

Barbra was texting again.

_I can't wait 4 2night :)_

She pressed sent and about 15 seconds later, her phone vibrated. "Ooh, a reply!"

_Me either. We're going to have fun. ;)_

Barbra smiled and Kendra figured she was happy about the text she recieved. She leaned over Barbra's shoulder to see the text. "Who you texting? Who texted you?"

"Oh it was Justin! I was just texting him how excited I am and he replied back!" Barbra replied happily.

Kendra thought Barbra had feelings for Justin and playfully elbowed her. "Who knows, maybe you two might hook up at the party."

"Oh there's going to be a hook up alright but I won't kiss and tell." Barbra joked.

Soon school was over and Kendra went to her locker to get her books out. She shoved them in her back pack and headed out the building. Justin caught up to her. "Hey Kendra."

"Hi Justin, look I have to pick up Bobby and Donna from school." She replied.

"Are you sure you're not coming to my party tonight?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

"It's going to be fun. Practically the entire school is going to be there." He tried to persuade her.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not interested." She went to her car, got in, buckled up and drove to Donna and Bobby's school. When she arrived, she saw some kids trying to throw rocks at Donna and Bobby who were waiting out on the steps for her. She immediately jumped out of the car and rushed over. "Hey!"

"Ooh, trouble." Billy remarked sarcastically.

"Little brats." Kendra told him and the others before taking Bobby and Donna's hands. "Come on, let's ditch this joint." She made sure they were buckled up and drove off.


	2. Return of the Sanderson sisters

It was Five O'clock and Bobby and Donna were dressed to go Trick or Treating. The sidewalks were already filled with kids and teens, dressed in costumes with their Trick or Treating bags and plastic jackolaterns.

Donna was dressed as a fairy princess. She was wearing a pretty pink glittery dress with hot pink tights and light pink shoes with white rose ribbons wrapped around them. She had on white wings with some pink in them and a tiara on her head.

He was dressed as a Ninja warrior. His ninja suit was black and he had a toy sword with him. He also had a black mask that went with the outfit. He began to kick his legs up and pump his fists. "Hiyah!"

Kendra was wearing a pretty white Angel gown with a white flower designed ribbon wrapped around it. She also had a halo on her head and white wings with some gold glitter. "So, you ready to go trick or treating?" She asked them.

"I've been ready." Bobby replied as he jumped up and down and spun around showing off his Karate moves. He took a kids' Karate class and had just earned his blue belt a few weeks ago.

"Okay, save your moves for the creeps." Kendra said, smiling a little. Her iphone's ringtone went off. Her ring tone was the song 'I Love You Always Forever' by Donna Lewis. Kendra really liked that song. It was a very nice and mellow song. One of the reasons she really liked this song was because it came out in 1996; the year before she was born and her mother sang that song to her the day she was born and as she got older. Also by coincidence; her adopted sister's name happens to be Donna.

Sometime last year in November; Kendra sang this song to Donna and she really liked it. The song would calm Donna down and it even helped her go to sleep when she was having trouble.

Kendra took the phone out of her purse and checked the caller ID. It was Rachel Vines. She pressed okay and placed the phone near her ear. "Hello?"

_'Hey Kenken, are you still coming with me to the Sanderson Sister's cottage when Josh gets off from work?"_

"Yeah, I told you I'd go. I'll also take Donna and Bobby. Mom and Dad are going to a Halloween party tonight."

_'That's cool. We'll be over by 8:15." _

They hung up. "That was Rachel." Kendra told Bobby and and Donna after seeing their curious expressions. "Uh listen, we're going to stop Trick or Treating by eight and come back here. Josh and Rachel are coming over at around 8:15 and we're going to the Sanderson Sisters' cottage."

"What?" Bobby and Donna nearly yelled. Panic and fear in their eyes.

"But we can't go! I heard all about them in School. They're evil and their house could be haunted!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bobby added. "They even stole a little girl's life 320 years ago."

Kendra shook her head. She knew that since Bobby and Donna were just little kids; that they believed in witches, zombies, vampires and etc. As a teenager, Kendra didn't believe in that stuff. She had no idea what she'd be in for tonight. "Witches aren't real. It's just a myth. A Halloween story that someone made up. Come on, it's going to be fun. Josh works there and he's still alive, isn't he?"

Bobby sighed. "I guess you have a point there. I still heard creepy things about that place."

They left the house with their Trick or treating bags and Kendra opened the car doors with her keys. Donna and Bobby rushed in the back, excited and buckled up. Once Kendra had her belt on, she took off.

There were a lot of houses decorated. Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was playing from one of the houses. "Ooh I wanna go to that house!" Donna pointed to a very nice house. There was a trail of fake pumpkins on each side of the sidewalk; their were black and green lights wrapped around the trees in the yard and some toy skeletons hanging from chains.

They got out of the car and headed towards the house. They had to wait in a line and the kids ran off excitedly with their bags of candy. "Trick or treat!" Bobby, Donna and Kendra shouted.

"Well, what do we have here?" An old lady said, smiling at their costumes. "An Angel, a fairy princess and a Ninja warrior." She dropped a handful of candy in each of their bags. She was handing out fun sized lollipops, kit Kat bars, Hershey bars, pink bubble gum and butter fingers.

"Thank you!" The trio headed off for the next house. At the next house they went to, their was a guy who was dressed like cousin It from The Adams Family and a guy next to him who was dressed as Dracula. They both looked like they could be in their early to mid twenties. They had just handed out glow sticks to a group of kids after dumping candy into their bags. "Stay safe and let the glow sticks be your flashlights on this supernatural spooky night." The guy dressed as Cousin It said.

"Trick or treat." The trio shouted again.

"Here, grab a handful." 'Dracula' told them. "Oh and what color glow sticks do you want?"

"I'll take the red one!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Purple please." Donna replied.

"I'll take the light blue." Kendra said.

After they got the colored sticks they wanted; they shouted "Thank you!" and headed off. They stopped near a fence and Kendra showed Donna how to bend her stick and turn it into a glow bracelet. "It's a glow stick. See how pretty? You can bend it and wear it like a bracelet." Kendra was telling her.

"Cool." Donna's eyes were wide with interest.

"No, this is cool!" Bobby exclaimed, swinging his glow stick around like a sword.

"Come here Bobby, you already have your toy staff; you don't need a toy sword too." Kendra took the stick from him, bended it and put it around his wrist.

They went to another house where a teenage girl dressed as Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz' was handing out Tootsie rolls. They skipped the house after that because their weren't any decorations and a porch light wasn't on. They came across a house where lots of kids ran out screaming and there was 'fog.'

The trio made their way to the house and a man dressed as a vampire let them in. They walked through a dark hallway filled with computerized zombies, skeletons and witches and some people dressed up to scare them. Donna was scared and Kendra told her none of it was real except for the people dressed up. When it was over, the 'vampire's wife who was dressed as an evil queen, dropped a few bags of skittles and M&M's in their bags.

"Thank you!" They ran off excitedly.

They looked around and realized that they went to every house on that street. "There's no more Trick or treating houses!" Donna whined.

"We'll just have to drive to another street." Kendra replied. They got in the car and she drove to the next street. There were a lot of decorated houses with special effects and Halloween music. They went door to door and got lots of candy. Some people even said nice things about their costumes.

The hours went by and soon it was almost eight. By that time; Kendra, Bobby and Donna's Trick or treating bags were half way full and getting too heavy. "Okay, come on, it's almost eight. We're going back home to wait for Rach and Josh, kay?" She told Donna and Bobby.

The kids nodded.

"And we're going to need to put a lot of this candy in our extra bags." Kendra added.

"Can we go Trick or Treating again after we go to the Sanderson sisters' house?" Donna asked, hopefully.

"Please?" Bobby added begging.

Kendra sighed but smiled a little. She remembered when she was there age and wanted to Trick or Treat all night. "I guess we could stop by at a few more houses."

"Yay!" Donna and Bobby jumped up and down.

"But just a 'few' more houses. We've already collected enough candy to last us the whole year." Kendra half joked.

"How much candy do you think we got?" Bobby asked as they were walking to the car.

"We can count them after the next few houses." Kendra replied.

They went back home and waited for Rachel and Josh. Soon the door bell rang. It was 8:15 and Josh and Rachel came in his car. "Hey kidos, we ready to go to the witches' house?" Rachel asked.

Kendra nodded. "Ready. Come on." She took Donna and Bobby's hands.

They all got in Josh's car. Rachel sat in the front and Kendra sat in the backseat in the middle of Donna and Bobby. "I took the cottage keys from Mrs. Vinson when she wasn't paying attention." Josh explained proudly. They arrived the Cottage at around 8:30 and got out of the car.

Josh used the keys to open the Cottage door. Their were candles all over the place, some fake spider webs in the corners and fake skeletons hanging from strings. They looked around. The place looked nice because it was always cleaned and some of the furniture was new. "Winifred Sanderson's spell book!" Rachel pointed to the spell book that was behind glass. "It was given to her by the devil himself."

After a few minutes of exploring the place, Josh took out a match and a lighter. "Behold the black flame candle."

"Josh don't!" The kids shouted.

"Come on, don't you want to meet our famous mythical witches?" Josh asked with a smirk.

As Kendra glanced at the display case where the spell book was; she could have sworn she saw the eye ball blink. It creeped her out and she began to get strange vibes. "Uh, I think we should really go Josh. It's getting late for the kids."

"Oh don't tell me you're scared too. You don't actually believe that witches are real." He teased.

"No." Kendra replied with a hint of doubt as she glanced around. Right now she wasn't too sure of this place. Something just felt wrong. "It's just; this place is starting to freak me out a bit."

Rachel nodded. She had been getting the same vibes Kendra had about being in this Cottage and she saw the spell book's eye blink too. "Yeah, I'm getting a bit freaked out too and I 'love' these kinds of things."

"Oh don't be such babies. Come on, we're all virgins here. Now which one of us will do the honors?" Josh held out the match and lighter for Rachel or Kendra to take.

Kendra shook her head smiling. "Nah, I don't think so."

Rachel just shook her head.

"Alright then, I'll do the honors." He lit the match. "Let's meet these witches."

"Don't!" Donna and Bobby begged.

Kendra and Rachel were begging as well. "Josh, please don't!"

But it was too late. He had already lit the black flame candle and the cottage began to rattle and shake. Kendra pulled Donna and Bobby close to her and Rachel went to go hide behind the kitchen counter, signaling for them to follow; which they did and Josh followed. "What just happened?"

"You lit the candle." Rachel replied, thumping his head.

"Ow!"

The candles in the house lit up and cackling was heard. The group stayed quiet and watched as the Sanderson sisters rushed in excitedly. "We're alive!" Mary cackled.

Sarah began to dance around idiotically. "Alive! Alive! Alive!"

"I told you my curse worked perfect-" Winifred stopped as she remembered the events that happened 20 years ago. Mary became concerned as Winifred just stood there reminiscing on how they were defeated by three kids and a talking cat. "What's wrong Winnie?" Mary asked. Sarah was still dancing around and even began to twirl, completely clueless.

"We were brought back again. I remember we were in the Graveyard with those 3 kids. That clever white witch, that Dani brat who called me ugly and that boy who kept tricking us! That foul mouth faggot and annoying black cat were there as well. The sun was rising and I was just about to suck the life out of that boy and then I fell on the hollowed ground and turned to stone." Winifred explained.

Her sisters gasped with horror as the events that took place came back to them as well. "But we're alive now Winnie." Mary said.

Sarah cackled. "Alive Winnie! Alive!"

"Yes, I know that but for how long?" Winifred yelled causing them to jump back, startled. Winifred suddenly grew a wicked grin. "My book. My precious book." Winifred got her book out of the display glass. As she glanced around; she noticed how different the cottage looked. "What hast happened to our house?" She turned back to her book. "My darling, how are we alive again?"

The pages in the spell book flipped until it landed on the 'Second Chance' page. She read the page out loud and Kendra and the others listened with shock. Someone had lit the candle and brought them back before?

Winifred gasped with excitement and turned to Mary and Sarah. "Sisters! It appears that we have a second chance! We mustn't fail this time. The lives of all the children will be mine. I mean ours."

Suddenly Mary started sniffing. "Uh Winnie?"

"What is it?"

"I smell children." Mary replied.

"Well you know what to do, sic em."

"Ooh!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "And then we can play with them!"

"It's a boy and a girl," Mary began as she continued sniffing. "The boy is eight and the girl is six."

Donna and Bobby looked down at themselves.

"Come on out young ones!" Winifred called. "We won't harm thee!"

"We love children." Mary said.

Bobby began to get up and Kendra immediately grabbed his hand. "Bobby, what are you doing?" She asked quietly as Sarah began singing 'Come little children' and Winifred covered her mouth.

Bobby and Donna came out of hiding. "Uh hello Sanderson sisters." He said trying to hide his fear. He heard that witches could sense fear real good. "Uh, I'm Bobby and this is my sister Donna."

Donna nodded. "We were just looking for a place to stay."

The teens stayed hidden.

"Well make yourselves at home. Have a seat." Winifred pushed Bobby on the chair.

Sarah pranced in the kitchen to get a chair for Donna.

"So tell me little ones, what be the year?" Winifred asked.

"2013." Bobby replied.

"Sisters, we have been gone for 20 years." Winifred told them.

"Well like I said Winnie; time flies when you're dead." Mary replied. She and her sisters burst into laughter.

"Thou must be starving, stay for supper." Winifred told the young children.

"Uh no, that's okay, we're not hungry." Bobby replied.

"But we are." Mary had a hungry look in her eyes.

The teens eyes widened with horror as the witches crowded around Donna and Bobby, scaring them even more than they already were. The teens came out of hiding and were standing in front of the kitchen table. "We have to do something." Kendra told Rachel and Josh.

"Alright sisters, keep the children contained while I go over the ingredients." Winifred told Mary and Sarah.

"Leave them alone." Kendra said.

The witches gasped as they saw her. "Ah, it's an Angel! Winnie, hide me!" Mary hid behind Winifred who just shoved her away. "You fool! Tis just a mortal dressed up." Winifred began to zap at Kendra with her electricity.

Kendra let out a yelp as she went up in the air. While she was in the air, she saw a broom hanging and grabbed for it. "Get it, quick!" She told Bobby, dropping the broom near his reach. He picked it up and walked over to Winifred. "Leave my big sister alone!" He swung the broom like a bat and whacked her in the sides hard. "Kendra, run!" He yelled.

She got out of the house and just as planned; Rachel crept behind Winifred's sisters and whacked them hard with a frying pan, causing them to fall. Josh grabbed the spell book and left the cottage as Rachel grabbed Donna and Bobby's hands.

The group got in the car and Josh drove off.

"Just great," Kendra began sarcastically. "What do we do now?"

"Well I heard that witches can't set foot on hollowed ground so we should be safe at the Graveyard." Rachel replied.

Josh began to feel guilty for what he caused. "Look, I'm really sorry you guys, I didn't think this was going to-"

"Just drive Josh; we don't have time for this." Kendra ordered.

He kept driving till they arrived at the Graveyard. They found a comfortable spot on the grass and sat down. "Okay," Kendra began. "So the Sanderson sisters actually do exist-"

"Told you." Bobby interrupted.

She just continued. "And now since they're back, all the kids here are in danger. How exactly are we supposed to defeat 3 powerful witches?"

"Over here." A voice replied.

"Who said that?" Rachel asked, a bit creeped.

"Is someone here?" Kendra asked, glancing around.

"Over here." The voice repeated.

The gang turned and saw Thackery Binx. Emily was next to him. "I am Thackery Binx and tis my sister Emily." He explained.

"Wait, you're still alive after all these years?" Rachel asked surprised. "I thought Emily had her life taken."

He hung his head remembering. "She did and they turned me into an immortal black cat."

"But you're not a cat now. How'd you change back?" Bobby asked.

"I'll explain everything. 20 years ago; the black flame candle was lit by a boy named Max Dennison who was with his little sister Dani and a girl named Allison. The sisters pursued us but we managed to defeat them and they turned into dust at sun rise. I was human again and my soul was free. I reunited with my sister and went to Heaven. I thought the witches had been destroyed for good but God told us about the second curse and I told him I would like to help out whoever comes across them. Emily decided she wanted to come and help too so we're going to help you survive. The spell book contains the ingredients for the life force spell so the witches can't take any children unless they have the spell book."

Kendra sighed, relieved. "Well that's good to know."

"So all we have to do is keep this book away from those freaks, right?" Josh asked Thackery, making sure.

Thackery shook his head. "Well it will help but that's not all we have to do. We have to steer clear from them and keep them at bay till the sun rise. The witches will be gone forever this time and the spell book will be destroyed."

"Well we can't just stay here till dawn; our parents are going to worry." Rachel pointed out.

Donna smiled at Thackery's sister. She seemed nice and friendly and not like the kids at Donna and Bobby's school. "Hi." Donna said.

"Hi." Emily replied.

"I like your dress, it's pretty." Donna complimented.

"Thank you, I like yours too."

Kendra smiled as Donna made friends with the other little girl. "Come on, we should get going. The witches could be anywhere right now looking through their crystal ball." Kendra half joked.

At that moment; the witches' evil cackling was heard and they all gasped. Donna and Bobby were frightened and Kendra held them close again. The witches were floating on their broomsticks.

"Ah, it's the witches!" Donna panicked as she buried her face in Kendra's chest.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." Sarah began to float over to the scared little kids who huddled with fear.

"Into a land of enchantment." Sarah continued.

"Stay away from us! Just leave us alone! I'm a blue belt in Karate!" Bobby yelled.

Winifred began to call for her book in sing song and Josh held onto it tightly. Thackery faced Winifred Sanderson with the same hatred he held for her many years ago. "Winifred Sanderson."

She gasped. "Thackery Binx and thy sister you failed to save." She turned to Emily, grinning. "We thank thee for making us younger."

He stepped in front of Emily. "You better stay away from my sister."

Kendra picked up a stick and swung it at Sarah who was about to grab her siblings. "Back off!" Kendra yelled.

Sarah screamed and flew away to avoid the attack.

"Josh," Rachel whispered walking over. "If we can get the witches on the hollowed ground; they'll be dust before sun rise."

Josh smirked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think the witches will be that easy to fool this time, well at least Winifred won't." Thackery replied.

"So what should we do then? We can't just let those witches take the kids." Josh said as he stared down at the ground for a few seconds. Since he lit that candle; he felt 100% responsible for what was happening. He couldn't let thousands of children die because of him.

"There's this underground tunnel where I used to hunt down mice when I was a cat." Thackery explained.

Josh made a face. "Well where is it?"

Winifred began to chant a spell to bring the buried people back to life. It was similar to the spell she used to bring Billy back.

'Long gone since dead

Deep asleep in thy wormy beds.

Wiggle thy toes,

open thine eyes,

twist thy fingers

toward the sky,

life is sweet,

be not too shy,

on thy feet

so sayeth I.'

The group watched as people rouse from their graves. They were zombies! "After them!" Winifred ordered. "And get back my spell book!"

"Quick, follow me." Thackery said taking charge. Josh, Rachel, Bobby, Donna, Emily and Kendra followed him. They all ran and Kendra screamed as she felt someone grab her by the throat. It was a male zombie.

"Kendra!" Bobby and Donna panicked.

"Go, just run!" Kendra yelled. "Save yourselves!"

"Get off my sister!" Bobby kicked the zombie right in the crotch and he immediately let go of Kendra. "Come on, we have to hurry." Bobby said.

She rolled her eyes. "No duh. And thanks."

Emily screamed as she was lifted off the ground by another zombie. "Help!"'

"Emily!" Thackery exclaimed. As he was about to leap forward to save her; he was pulled back by two zombies. The group was terrified and Donna buried her head in Kendra's chest.

"Let them go!" Rachel shouted, picking up a stick from the ground. She tried to swing at a zombie coming towards her but it had no effect.

"Rachel!" Josh shouted as the zombie lifted her off the ground. Rachel was squirming and kicking, trying to free herself.

Bobby glanced around as he saw Thackery, Emily and Rachel being captured by the zombies. He couldn't let them be taken to the witches. He picked up the stick Rachel tried to use and leaped in the air. "Hiyah!" He kicked the zombie who was strangling her; right in the stomach hard and kicked the other zombies who were holding Thackery. Bobby flipped over and punched the zombie who had Emily.

The zombie immediately dropped Emily and Bobby put out his hand and helped her up. "Thank you for saving me." She told him.

"No problem." He turned his head away, blushing. "To the tunnel!"

They all ran until they finally made it to the underground tunnel.


	3. Beginning of a dire evening

Kendra, Rachel, Josh, Donna, Bobby, Emily and Thackery were walking through the underground tunnel and Josh was using his flash light so everyone could see where they're walking. They had to look out for each other and they would glance around to make sure they were safe from zombies.

"So are you positive there's a manhole at the end of this tunnel?" Kendra asked Thackery.

"Positive, I used to hunt mice down here when I was a cat." He replied.

She cringed. "Okay, I didn't need to know about that."

"So what are we going to do once we escape this joint?" Rachel asked as she glanced around.

Josh shrugged. "We should probably tell someone, you know and get help."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Right. Because they'll totally believe us; especially since it's Halloween." She could just picture them trying to tell the police or other adults about the witches being after them and they'd think they were joking.

Meanwhile the Sanderson sisters were out of the graveyard and Winifred was boiling with rage. "Damn, double damn!" She cursed. "They got away!" She raised her fists in the air and had her attention on a few zombies. "Get up you lazy museum maggots! Get up and find those brats! Get me my spell book and those Donna and Bobby brats!"

Sarah was trying to climb the fence again like last time and Winifred grabbed her by the ears.

"We have until sunrise sisters! Sunrise! Must I remind thee what's going to happen if we don't find my spell book before sunrise?" Winifred couldn't believe she and her sisters were already being beaten again even though they were just brought back.

"Huh? What will happen?" Sarah asked completely clueless as she played with her dress.

Winifred got in her face. "We will cease to exist you dolt! We'll be gone forever!" She turned around putting a hand over her forehead. "Oh why was I cursed with such idiotic and incontempt sisters? Why?" She shouted to the sky.

"Lucky I guess." Sarah replied.

"Come on!" Winifred shouted. "We mustn't fail this time sisters!"

"Winnie, wait!" Mary said.

Winifred gave her an annoyed look. "What?"

"Since this promises to be yet another dire and stressful evening, I suggest we form the calming circle." Mary replied.

"I am calm!" Winnie yelled at her. Well she was okay but her sisters were drying her patience and annoying her. What was so hard for them to understand about the situation they were in? Why couldn't her sisters be more like her instead of in their own world half the time? Did they even care about living forever as much as she did? If they did, they sure weren't acting like it.

"Thou aren't being honest with thyself, now are we?" Mary asked talking to Winifred as if she were five. "Come on, give me a smile, come on." Mary said lifting up Winifred's chin.

Winifred rolled her eyes and sighed before forcing a smile on her face. It was more of a lopsided grin. "Let's began the calming circle." She took her sisters' hands and they all took deep breaths and closed their eyes.

The group was nearing the end of the tunnel and saw the manhole. They knew they would have to watch out for cars. "We have to be careful you guys." Kendra warned. She climbed the ladder and opened the lid half way and watched as the light turned red. "The light just turned red. We have to hurry. I'll go first."

Thackery picked up his sister while Josh and Rachel carried Donna and Bobby. They were careful not to fall off the ladder and got out without any problems. They were now standing on a sidewalk; relieved. "Phew." They all said.

"So now what?" Kendra asked glancing around. "We have no car to drive and we can't just stay here till sunrise. Mom and dad will be home at midnight."

It was already 25 minutes pass nine.

"We should go to the party and tell them!" Donna exclaimed.

"No way. They'll think we're joking around." Kendra replied. She felt bad for Donna and Bobby. They didn't understand that grown ups didn't believe in stuff like this and Kendra knew they'd need all the help they could get. She sighed. "Besides we can't go to the party cause we don't have any tickets."

They all groaned.

"Just great." Bobby mumbled. "We're witch food. Thanks a lot Josh."

"He didn't mean for this to happen." Rachel said not wanting Josh to feel worse. She turned to Kendra. "And like you said Ken, we can't stay here till sunrise. Thousands of zombies are after us and we'll become their food if we don't keep going."

"You know, I thought Michael Jackson's Thriller video was cool until all this happened." Josh remarked.

The three friends gasped as they saw a woman walk out of a building. It was Mrs. Vinson.

"It's our teacher!" Josh exclaimed.

"Hey Dani!" They shouted. "Mrs. Vinson!"

"Dani?" Thackery looked at the woman who was once the 8 year old little girl he helped. She was all grown up now. She turned around as she heard her name being called. Her eyes widened as she saw Thackery Binx again.

"Thackery Binx?"

"Dani."

They hugged.

"You know each other?" Rachel asked.

"She was Max's little sister. Dani, the witches are back. It turns out they have a second chance." Thackery explained.

"Oh no! Where's the spell book? Do they have it?" She asked. She knew they were all in grave danger if the witches have that book.

"No." Josh replied. "I took it out of the display case. I'm really sorry Mrs. Vinson. I took the key and it was my idea to bring my friends to the cottage and I lit the candle. I didn't know the legend was real."

"Well as long as you have the book. So you want me to give you guys a lift?" Dani asked.

"Yes please." Kendra replied.

The group got in Dani's van. Kendra sat in the front row with Donna, Bobby and Emily and Rachel, Josh and Thackery were in the back row. "Hey can we go trick or treating to a few more houses?" Bobby asked.

"No, those witches could be anywhere right now and we don't want to run in to them." Kendra replied.

"We should really tell your parents Ken," Rachel began. "I mean Thackery and Emily Binx are with us. That's all the proof we need."

"They would still think they're just some dressed up strangers and I left my cell phone at home."

"And I left mine in Josh's car. With all the hocus pocus going on; I sort of forgot to take it with me when we arrived the graveyard." Rachel explained.

Kendra seemed to be in thought. "Wait a minute. Justin has free tickets for town hall and he also doesn't live too far from here. We could stop by at his place and I'll ask him about the tickets." She explained.

Rachel smiled. "Then it's settled. Off to Justin's."

So Dani drove them to Justin's mansion and they heard music blasting. "Okay, you guys stay here and I'll go in and ask for the tickets." Kendra told them.

"And maybe you could even see Scott." Rachel teased.

"Yeah and Barbra's here too." Kendra replied. She opened her door, got out of the car and walked towards the mansion.

The place was packed with a lot of kids from school and from his neighborhood! Kendra didn't even recognize half the kids or know them. She spotted Justin near the stairs talking to a girl named Kelly Renolds.

Kendra had figured Barbra would be somewhere around, near Justin trying to flirt with him and figured they'd hook up. She knew that a guy like Justin would be interested in a girl like Barbra. Kendra carefully made her way pass some teens who appeared to be half drunk. A boy was checking her out. "An angel. A sexy one at that. I think I just died and went to heaven." He told his friends and they chuckled.

The boy's name was Brad Riley and he was attracted to Kendra. He was attracted to every girl he found attractive. "It's time to work up the charm." He sprayed himself with cologne and walked over. "Hey babe, Kendralisious." He said putting an arm around her. She just rolled her eyes and covered her nose. Cologne and beer did not make a good combination. "What's the rush?"

"To get away from you." She replied, moving away.

"Now come on kendralisious, don't be like that. I know you know I'm hot and I know I'm hot. Come on, have a beer." He tried to hand her a beer.

"No thank you." She replied firmly. She just wanted to ask Justin for the tickets and get out of here.

"Now come on baby, don't be like that. A little sip won't hurt, so loosen up and we could have some fun upstairs." Brad was obviously not going to give up.

"I don't think so." She walked off.

"Ooh," Brad's guy friends teased. "Looks like you just got dissed man."

Kendra walked over to Justin. "Hey Justin."

He looked surprised to see her, especially since she said she wouldn't be here. "Kendra? I- I thought you weren't coming."

"No, I wasn't. I uh just wanted to ask you about the town hall tickets." She explained. She felt awkward being here and like an outcast; mainly because parties like this weren't her thing.

"Oh, the tickets are upstairs in my parents room. They should be somewhere in the right side drawer." He replied.

"Thanks. You wouldn't mind if I use them, would you?" She asked.

"No, go ahead and knock yourself out."

"Alright, and thanks, again." She walked up the stairs. She found his parents' room and walked to the drawer with the tickets and took them out. She heard moaning, panting and kissing sounds coming from the next room.

She reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. She froze at what she was seeing and the tickets from her hands; fell to the floor. Tears began to escape from her eyelids and her lips quivered. What she just saw was truly heart breaking. She couldn't speak or say anything. She was at loss for words. She was completely lost and felt betrayed.

Scott and Barbra were under the covers having sex. Kendra watched as Scott ran his hands through Barbra's hair and she kissed him. They rolled over and he was on top of her. He began to kiss up and down her neck and she moaned. Her smile faded when she saw Kendra standing at the door way.

Barbra put her hands under Scott's chin. "Scott?"

"What's wrong babe?" He saw her eyes looking somewhere else and turned to see a very heart broken Kendra Jones. "Kendra?" He asked surprised.

She just stood there, still saying nothing. She felt like a truck just ran right over her. How could they do this to her? How could he cheat on her and why would Barbra hook up with him behind her back? Barbra was supposed to be her friend.

"I uh, it's not what it looks like, I was just-"

"Hooking up with my best friend." She gave Barbra a disgusted look as she said 'Friend.'

"Kendra, please! I can explain!" Scott pleaded.

She just shook her head trying to fight her tears. "How long has this been going on?" She asked deadly serious.

"Look, we just," He sighed. "We had planned on hooking up for awhile now. We planned on doing this, here for a few weeks now." He confessed.

* * *

One day at school, after football practice, Scott was sitting on a bench looking depressed as he watched Kendra skip off after giving him a quick peck on the lips. He felt like that was a rip off. He had wanted more from her, much more and knew he wasn't going to get it. They had been dating for a year and she told him she wouldn't be having sex till marriage or until she was ready.

He had tried to get her in the mood. He would kiss her neck, stare into her eyes since he knew she couldn't resist them; they even had longer make out sessions. It surprised him that he could even get that from her since she wasn't the intimate type. It just wasn't enough. He was beginning to feel like this was hopeless and she would never want to give his body what it had been wanting. Barbra walked over, tossing her hair. "Hey, Scott, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Barbra."

She sat down next to him. "Kendra's still not ready to fulfill your body's desires?" She asked knowingly.

He sighed. "I don't get it. I tried everything to get her to at least talk about 'it' with me."

Barbra smiled as she glanced around and made sure no one was around. "Well maybe Kendra's not your type." She scooted closer and looked him in the eyes. He was captivated by her. She was hot.

"So should I just break up with her and make something up?" He asked.

"No. What I'm thinking is, you and I should hook up. Just think about it. You haven't been getting the kind of action you've been wanting from Saint Kenken, right? Well, I would be more than glad to help you out in that department. I could give you what you've been wanting. Kendra doesn't need to know. It will be our little secret."

Scott could feel himself hardening just at the thought of having sex with her. He really wanted to do it and would have no regrets. "But aren't you and Ken like BF's?"

"It doesn't matter Scott, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides I've been wanting you for the pass three years now."

"Really? Well I think I want you and it right now. I always thought you were hot. When should we hook up?" He was very eager and she could see it in his eyes.

"Hold it Scott, calm your manhood. Justin's having a party at his mansion again this Halloween so I'm thinking we could do it there in one of the guest rooms." She explained.

He sighed. "I guess I could wait. At least I'll finally get what I've been wanting."

She smiled. "Correction Scott; we'll both be getting what we've been wanting."

* * *

Barbra gave him a look, obviously wanting no part in this and wanting this hook up to seem like an accident; like they were both out of it. "Scott!"

Kendra nodded, getting the point. Scott was just a filthy cheating pig who thought of her as a prize that wasn't good enough for him and Barbra was just a selfish back stabber who always went after what she wants.

"Okay, go back to what you were doing. I won't stop you. We're through." Kendra turned around and walked off.

"Kendra! Wait!" He was about to pull the covers off and go after her but Barbra pulled him back. "Scott. Stay here. Alright?" She put her shirt back on and some white shorts.

He smiled. "Alright." Truth was, he could careless if Kendra's heart was broken. The reason he was going to go after her was to tell her why he did this to her and had every right since she wasn't enough for him.

Kendra was halfway down the stairs when Barbra followed her. "Kendra!"

Kendra ignored her.

"Come on, Kenken."

Kendra spun around. "Don't call me that anymore." She continued to walk off.

"You're over reacting. It was nothing alright? It was just a one time thing." Barbra said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're right, I'm over reacting." Kendra replied sarcastically. "I just caught one of my best 'friends' sleeping with my boyfriend. Not a big deal."

"It really isn't a big deal Kendra. I mean if you gave him what he's been wanting, he would have never even thought of cheating in the first place. I understand you want to wait till marriage but really, Scott's a great guy. He has an eight inch buddy and he's really good in bed. It's not my problem you didn't experience that."

Kendra was really upset right now and just wanted to leave. She couldn't believe Barbra would do this to her, she felt betrayed. Barbra was supposed to be her friend but instead she sleeps with Scott and even rubs it in her face instead of feeling bad. "Did eight years of our friendship mean anything to you?"

Barbra scoffed. "Of course it did Kenken. You just have to loosen up a bit and wise up to what guys want. You want the truth Kendra? You want to know what I could careless about in our friendship? Your personal problems and having to listen to them. So boo hoo, your parents divorced. Your dad was a jerk, that's life. I don't like that we have to hang out with those two outcasts. Josh is such a geek, Rachel's a freak and I'm tired of hearing you worry about your stupid siblings."

Kendra's mouth widened as soon as 'stupid siblings' came out of Barbra's mouth. Barbra didn't stop there.

"I get it. Bobby's a wired up jumping bean who can't stay still and belongs in a zoo with the monkeys. Donna's screwed up because of her dead parents, is mentally challenged and needs special attention. It's not my problem that kids tease your loser siblings and it shouldn't be yours either." Barbra just crossed the line.

"You can sit next to Wilbert Johnson in Math class and cheat off 'his' answers. Have lunch with the other cool kids and steer clear from the geeks and freaks. Stay over at Emma Clark's house; you're not welcomed at mine. I'm deleting you from my twitter and don't bother calling or texting. It's over. Go back to giving Scott what he wants and have fun." Kendra walked down the steps and went back to the car. "Let's go."

Barbra just scoffed as she watched Kendra get in the car and buckle up. Barbra walked back inside and headed straight for the stairs. Scott was still in the room under the covers, waiting.

In the van...

"So what did Justin have to say about the tickets? Did you talk with Barbra and Scott?" Rachel asked curiously.

Kendra just stared out her window trying to fight the tears.

"Come on Ken, where are the tickets? We have to warn our parents about those witches?" Bobby was panicking. He realized his sister was sniffling and saw tears pouring from her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. "I'm fine! Let's just go, alright?"

"Okay." He shrugged confused.

"Great, no tickets. How will we ever be allowed to be at Town hall now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kendra rested her head on the back of the driver's seat.

"I do!" Donna exclaimed. "Those witches are going to steal my life!"

"And mine!" Bobby added.

Rachel realized that something must have happened to upset her friend. "What happened Kendra?"

"I don't wanna talk about it so let's just leave this dump."

"Kendra, we can't just leave without those tickets." Josh replied.

"You wanna know what happened with the tickets? They fell from my hands as soon as I caught Scott with Barbra."

Rachel, Josh, Thackery and Dani immediately understood what was going on as they heard that.

"Okay, let's go to Kendra's." Rachel wanted to talk to Kendra about this but she couldn't with the kids around. "Josh, you, Thackery and Mrs. Vinson can take the kids trick or treating across the block."

"Yay!" Bobby and Donna cheered.

Dani drove off.

At Justin's in the guest room; Barbra and Scott were making out and Scott had his clothes back on. "I made sure the door was locked." She told him.

He nodded.

"I also found these tickets on the floor." She showed him the tickets Kendra dropped.

"Town hall?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I heard it was a fun place and they have a costume contest."

He just wanted to stay here and continue what they were doing, Barbra wanted the same but she also wanted to win the costume contest and she also wanted to upset Kendra by being there.

"I don't know, can't we just stay here and-"

Barbra smiled at him. "Come on, it could be fun and we could so win that contest."

...

Dani pulled to a stop at Kendra's house. "Thanks Mrs. Vinson." Kendra got out of the car, followed by Rachel.

Josh turned to the kids. "So you ready to get more candy?"

Bobby nodded. "Come on, Emily. Trick or Treating is fun. You'll like it." He took her hand and the 3 children got out of the car. Rachel came out of the house with 3 empty trick or treating bags and handed them to the children and Dani, Josh and Thackery headed off with the kids.

Kendra was sitting on the couch and Rachel picked up a box of tissues before sitting next to her. "I'm not gonna break Rach."

"That douche bag cheated on you! I never liked that jerk! I always knew he was a good for nothing prick! And he hooked up with Barbra Smith? I knew she was a back stabbing, 2 faced witch!"

"They planned on hooking up for awhile now. He wasn't getting what he wanted from me so she used that to her advantage. She didn't even care how I felt, infact she rubbed it in and dissed you, Josh and the children." Kendra explained. "Come on, let's get to Town hall."

"But you dropped the tickets, remember." Rachel said, reminding her.

"Shoot. We're just gonna have to sneak in."

...

Josh, Thackery and Josh were trick or treating across the block. Emily giggled as she, Donna and Bobby ran house to house with Josh, Thackery and Dani shouting for them to wait up.

"This is fun." Emily told Bobby who smiled at her. They were holding hands and his smile faded as he saw a few kids laughing as they dumped another kid's trick or treating candy all over the sidewalk. Billy was one of the kids and the victim's name was Oliver Tanner. Bobby knew him from school.

"What's going on?" Emily asked confused as Bobby began to march over. "Hey!" He shouted. "You pick up those candies and give them back!" He yelled to Billy.

Billy laughed. "Ooh lookie here, looks like Asthma boy found himself a girlfriend." He pointed at Emily.

Bobby immediately looked at Emily, realized he was still holding her hand and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend, now pick up the candy!"

"I don't think so asthma boy. Just back off."

Kendra rushed over along with Rachel and they helped Oliver picked up the candy and dropped it back in his bag. He thanked them and the bullies ran off. "Alright, take a game with you or some toys." Kendra told Donna and Bobby.

"Can I watch cartoons on your Lap top?" Donna asked.

Kendra smiled. "Sure."

"What's cartoons and Lap top?" Emily asked.

It took 20 minutes for them to arrive Town hall. Bobby was playing Pokemon X and Y on his Nintendo 3Ds and Donna and Emily were watching CatDog on Kendra's lap top. They both laughed at the funny parts.

"Okay, we're here." Dani announced.

"We don't have the tickets so could you distract the guy at the front for us?" Kendra asked.

"Maybe there's no need for that." Dani replied. "That guy's my husband. I could get him to let you in for free."

They got out of the van and Dani walked over to her husband Charles. "Hey Dani, who are these lovely kids you have with you?" He asked.

"These are a few of my students. Kendra, Rachel and Josh."

Charles shook hands with them.

"And this is my little brother Bobby and my adopted sister Donna."

"I'm Thackery Binx and this is my sister Emily Binx."

"Nice costumes and you look exactly like them." Charles didn't know they were the real deal.

"Uh, they don't have any tickets but they really need to see their parents." Dani explained.

"Well normally I don't make acceptions but I guess I can let this one slide." He let them in.

Everybody was partying and a performer was singing Monster Mash. "Okay, let's find mom and dad." Kendra said.

Bobby glanced around and saw mom and dad dancing. Dad was dressed as Dracula and mom was dressed as a vampire." They're over there."

Rachel groaned as she glanced at the refreshment table. "And look who else showed up."

Kendra turned and saw Barbra and Scott near the refreshment table flirting and her smile faded. "Why are they even here?" She wondered. As she saw Barbra smirk at her; she figured that they came here to upset her.

"Come on Kenken; don't let those losers get to you." Rachel put an arm around her. "We came to tell your parents about the witches."

Kendra sighed. "You're right."

A man on stage began to speak. "Okay, now's the time where I want everyone to find a partner and dance."

Barbra immediately wrapped her arms around Scott and they began to dance. Rachel gave her a dirty look as Kendra looked down at the ground. There was no one she wanted to dance with and it felt awkward just standing there.

Rachel smiled as she got an idea. She glanced at Thackery, took his hand and brought him to Kendra who looked puzzled. "What are you doing Rachel?" She asked.

"Come on and dance you two. Josh is mine." Rachel took Josh's hands and they started dancing.

Bobby danced with Emily and Donna danced with a boy her age who was dressed as a power ranger.

Scott looked upset as he saw Kendra and Thackery dancing. "Well it looks like Kendra got over me."

Barbra smiled. "No, that's what she wants you to think. She's just trying to get to you."

But it didn't seem that way to Scott. It looked like Kendra was having a great time dancing with Thackery even though it was a bit awkward at first. "It doesn't look that way to me." Scott muttered.

After the song ended; Kendra and the group rushed over to her parents.

"Mom, dad!" Bobby and Donna shouted.

"It's an emergency." Kendra said.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked becoming concerned.

"Are Donna and Bobby okay?" Dad asked.

Kendra sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be taken seriously. "I know this is going to sound crazy but you have to listen to me. We went to the Sanderson sisters' cottage and Josh lit the black flame candle bringing the witches back from the dead. They're after us and they want to steal the lives of all the children in Salem."

They looked at her for a few seconds and broke into laughter.

"It's not a joke! The witches are real!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, ask Thackery and Emily Binx. They'll tell you everything!" Donna exclaimed.

The witches arrived the party and tried to find the group. The song Hex girl from a Scooby Doo movie was playing and that gave Winifred an idea.

Kendra saw them and ran to the stage, taking the microphone from the guy. "Attention everyone. There's something you need to know. Your children are in grave danger. 320 years ago, the Sanderson sisters' stole Emily Binx's life. I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling the truth. The candle was lit in 1993 by my home room teacher's brother and today my friend Josh lit the candle bringing them back."

Barbra rolled her eyes at this. "Desperate much." She thought Kendra was doing this for attention.

Thackery and Emily went on the stage to help Kendra. "She's telling the truth." Thackery said. "I am Thackery Binx and this is my sister Emily. I tried to stop the witches from stealing her life but I failed. The witches turned me into an immortal black cat and I guarded the house for 3 centuries. Dani's brother Max brought them back 20 years ago and we beat them but it turns out they have a second chance."

Everyone laughed, including the witches. "Ha!" Winifred laughed. "Their be no witches here folks. Just three kind old spinster ladies in costumes."

Kendra, Thackery and Emily got off the stage as the witches made their way through a crowd of people. The witches got on the stage and Winifred began the song. "I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl. Say a few words and you'll lose control."

The people all clapped and cheered.

Barbra was all smug as she looked at Kendra. "Typical of you to wanna draw attention to yourself Kenken?" Barbra teased. "Especially after what you saw at Justin's." She teased.

Winifred singing: _I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

Mary and Sarah singing: _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

"Excuse me?" Rachel grabbed Barbra's arm.

"Oh and you're in on this too. I thought you'd be home with your precious Joshy having a horror movie marathon."

"Well plans change but I can see you had fun with your precious Scott."

"Don't you bring Scott into this."

Scott had his attention on Kendra. "And wow Kendra, we've been going out for a year and I couldn't get you to have sex with me but you will dance with a stranger and let him touch you."

"That does it!" Josh punched him right in the face and kicked him hard in the crouch.

"Scott!" Barbra cried.

Rachel stepped on Barbra's foot really hard. "You freaky emo!" She yelled. "You know, I never liked you or your dorky boyfriend."

"And I always knew you were a self centered stuck up queen bee!" Rachel poured her punch all over Barbra's ice princess dress. "Good luck winning the costume contest." Rachel walked off and Kendra, Josh, Thackery, Dani and the kids followed.

"Dance, dance! Dance until you die!" Winifred cackled. She and her sisters took off on their brooms and followed the group.

The people at Town hall began to dance and couldn't stop. The only ones' who weren't dancing or under the witches' spell were Barbra and Scott cause they weren't even paying attention to the song. Barbra was looking down at her dress with disbelief. "She ruined my dress."

Outside of Town hall. "That was a marvelous introduction Kendra." Winifred began sarcastically. "Too bad thou didn't watch our performance." She zapped Kendra to the ground. "I want my spell book." Winifred told the group. "And the childrens' lives shall be mine." She looked right at Donna and Bobby who were scared.

"It looks like we meet again Winifred Sanderson." Dani said stepping in front of the group.

It took a moment for Winifred to recognize her. "You're that toe headed brat who called me ugly." She got off her broom and walked over. "I can't believe it has been 20 years. You're so grown up now, aren't you?" Winifred put her hands under Dani's chin.

Mary and Sarah laughed.

"She's 28 and a half now." Mary remarked.

"You're far too old to take now but thou still must be punished." Winifred zapped Dani, swooped Donna and Bobby off the ground and got on her broom. She covered their mouths as they screamed. "Hush up!" She wrapped her arms around their necks and looked at Dani. "Tell me where my spell book is or I'll choke them till they're dead."

Rachel's hands began to glow. "Leave them alone!" Black electricity erupted from her fingertips and Winifred was zapped to the ground.

"Winnie!" Mary and Sarah panicked.

Rachel had her hands moving in Donna and Bobby's direction and brought them to safety. Everyone was surprised by what had just happened. "What did I just do?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Wow." Josh said amazed.

Rachel blasted at Mary and Sarah and took off with her friends.

In Dani's van...

"Okay, what just happened?" Kendra asked buckling up.

"She must be a white witch." Thackery replied.

"I'm a witch?" Rachel was surprised. "But I thought witches couldn't set foot on hollowed ground."

"Evil witches can't set foot on hollowed ground." Thackery said.

"Maybe your aunt knows something about something from your past. We have to talk to her about this." Kendra told Rachel.


End file.
